


Sex and Candy

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Just Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, sex pollen/drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober; Sex Pollen/Drug prompt featuring Eddie and Buck. That's it, it is all smut.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> This one is the hardest one for me to post. I didn't like what I wrote so started over, there was no time to build an actually story or edit. So it is just sex, with the hint of a little more, but mostly smut.

**Prompt: Sex Pollen/Drug - EddiexBuck (extra points for bottom Eddie)**

**Time Limit: One Hour (this was so hard!)**

**Sex and Candy**

Eddie Diaz in his opinion has never had what you would call the best of luck, some would disagree but it was the truth. Closing his eyes feeling the itchy tingle that came from the sensations of whatever drug he accidently ingested proved that fact. He looked over to Buck, who seemed to be in the exact same shape he was. They were both overheated, sensitive to touch, and had stripped down to basically nothing as anything else hurt their skin. Even now Eddie was fighting his body, because he just wanted to be naked. Naked and under a warm hard body, or on top. 

What was the luck that the one room they plus two security guards went into had to be a science nerd who was playing with compounds, some of which should be illegal. That just as they walked in it would explode because the student didn't have time to shut off whatever machine they had built to cultivate the substance before being pulled out by their roommate. It was for a science project they explained, it was supposes to heighten senses they claimed, they were an idiot Eddie claimed. They had without knowing it basically created a sex inducing drug, that literally could change a person whole personality. 

This compound somehow trigged the five senses sure, but it enlarged the part of the brain that wanted sex. The two guards seemed to ingest more as they walked in first. They seemed to have got most of the compound on their skin, had gone almost mad within hours with their need. Thankfully they were all in quarantine, or who knows that could have happened. The student, which Buck had felt sorry for, had stated they didn't know it would do all this. His goal was to heighten someone senses, that had been deaden like eye sight or smell. Eddie knew later sympathy would come for the young student but right now Eddie wanted to strangle him.

After days of being locked in a hospital, as they flushed the compound out of their system they were finally okayed to return home, but not work. Buck had offered to let Eddie stay at his place for a couple days not wanting Christopher to witness Eddie or him like this. Maddie and Chim had taken up residence at Eddie's to care for Christopher during this. The parents to be were excited for this chance, and Christopher was excited to spend some time with them. Only knowing that his dad and Buck had come into contact with a drug that needed to get out of their system. He had said no but the doctor agreed that it might be a good idea, they were no longer a danger but still would be affected. 

An hour after getting here their body temperatures started rising, then the itchy skin, Buck smell seemed to be more heighten than Eddie's. And it was clear that Eddie's was having great sensitivity to any and all lights. Buck had turned all but a couple off for him leaving those on the low setting. Neither of them had tried eating today. While in books or movies heightened taste is seen as this intense out of body experience it was actually in reality disgusting. They could taste each chemicals more than the food. Maddie had been gracious enough to bring them over some organic non-processed foods and fresh seafood from the market to last the few days Eddie would be here. Buck didn't seem to mind, but Eddie would not lie he missed his cereal in the morning. Plus he knew Buck was missing his cake, he had a big sweet tooth.

"You smell," Buck blurted out face crinkling up as it hit him again. "Different." Buck shook his head like it would make the scent go away, but it only made it worse. "Like cotton candy."

"Cotton Candy," Eddie repeated smelling his arm then looking at Buck confused. Buck was now close, face almost touching Eddie's skin inhaling his scent deeply. "Buck." 

"it's not bad," Buck whispered eyes going to his. "It's just sweeter than you have been smelling since this happened." Eddie nodded realizing he was smell his arousal, Eddie tried to hid it but... 

Without thinking Buck leaned forward licking Eddie's neck, Eddie closed his eyes as the warm wet tongue made contact with his already tingly skin. Buck moaned at the taste of Eddie's skin and sweat, then whimpered as the scent spiked around him again. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, Buck would never have imagined Eddie Diaz as cotton candy. If he thought about it he would think something with a little kick or maybe a little tang given his alpha personality but no he was sweet. Like almost too sweet, but you still wanted it.

Lifting his head it was Buck's turn to moan as Eddie leaned forward connecting their lips, Eddie moaned loudly. He couldn't taste Buck like Buck could taste him, but Buck's taste reminded him of cinnamon. Spicy earthy with just a hint of sweetness at the very end. Pushing him into the counter Buck's hands went to his hair, he needed a haircut, they both did, or the Captain said. Everything about Buck felt good, the way his fingers felt in his hair, the small little tugs shooting tingle down his spine to the way his tongue felt against his. Buck's body just melted against Eddie's, there was no effort in it, their bodies just knew. 

When they opened their eyes, they both logically knew they shouldn't but it had been days. Days of feeling like they were going to jump out of their skin, days of Eddie using his hand in a clinical bathroom trying his hardest to calm this need that was being forced on him. Buck was here, Buck was warm and welcoming, and offering him his hand if he wanted it. Eddie knew he could turn away, Buck would never mention it but he tasted good, he felt even better. So Eddie took his hand, and let Buck pull him up the stairs. 

Eddie felt relieved the moment he tore the last few articles of clothing off, closing his eyes letting out a deep moan as Buck's lips went to his back and shoulder. Moments later he was on his back on a very soft silky bed with Buck's lips on his skin. He didn't know if it was Buck but the bed felt good, at the hospital even when Carla brought him his sheets it feel horrible. Eddie gasped as Buck's mouth found its way to his thighs, is thighs that Buck was bathing in affection, as he held Eddie down. 

Buck laughed against his skin as Eddie tried arching into his mouth letting out a growl when Buck wouldn't let him. "Is this okay?" Buck asked Eddie pressing the pad of a finger against his hole. Eddie eyes met his, nodding then gasping "yes, god yes," as Buck pressed more pressure, feeling the tight ring against his finger. Eddie could faintly recall hearing a snap sound then whined as a slick finger slide inside of him. Hands twisting sheets as the head of his cock became enveloped in a tight heat. A tight wet heat that sank down at the speed of the finger that was moving in and out of him. Eddie moved his legs wide, giving a needy whimper as a second finger slipped inside of him.

Sex had never felt like this, his body was singing for more, needing more. His hips moved without him comprehending it, Eddie giving another loud whine as Buck moaned as Eddie started to fuck his mouth chasing the high Buck was giving him. Eddie felt the sting of a third finger, the way they moved apart opening him up, Buck wanted to tape that sound. "BUCK" Eddie cried out as he touched something inside of him that he had never felt before. Eddie felt like his entire body was erupting around him, small little explosions starting at the base of his spine and just shot up like fourth of July. Opening his eyes, they met Buck's whose were dark and glossy. Licking those red puffy abused, that Eddie just wanted to kiss again.

Buck could become addicted to Eddie's taste.

Eddie gasped clinging to his arms as he pushed inside of him slowly, Eddie knew in this moment he was dying. There was no way a body could withstand this kind of pleasure and not just stop. Buck wasn't any larger or thicker than he was, but pushing inside him he felt a hundred times better than he ever imagined. Then Buck moved out of him just as slow, Eddie closed his eyes whimpering, holy hell that felt incredible. The little tingles of pleasure-pain that shot through him as Buck pushed back in harder, then the first. With each thrust he went faster, harder until Eddie's legs were around his shoulder. Buck was fucking into his welcoming body, like Eddie hated to admit he fantasized about---a lot. Nails digging into Buck's skin as Buck's hips shifted just enough that he found that angle he found with his fingers a bit ago. 

Eddie never wanted Buck to stop, if he stopped he'd kill him.

Eddie was floating on a cloud, there was no way he could come again. Not even as a teenager did he come this fast after an orgasm, but then he felt it start. The small little tingles at the base of him spine. It was almost like Buck knew, because he went faster, harder , saying words that only later Eddie would realize were Spanish. His first orgasm was like small fireworks going off one by one, this one was like several big massive explosion that shot through his entire body. It took him higher and higher and until he screamed Buck's name his nail breaking skin, only it didn't stop because Buck came right after him. Somehow Buck's orgasm prolonged Eddie wave of pure nirvana. 

Buck crashed down on him, and nothing inside of Eddie wanted him to move. Nothing.


End file.
